mensajeros de la muerte
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Un destello verde…y un destello rojo. Fundidos en una furiosa explosión. Dolor. Shock. Y después… la Nada… UA. Post Batalla de Hogwarts. Las cosas no suceden como Albus esperaba. Harry realmente muere...y aun así, recibe otra oportunidad para regresar. Snarry.


Mensajeros de la muerte

Un destello verde…y un destello rojo. Fundidos en una furiosa explosión. Dolor. Shock. Y después… la Nada… Eso era todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que existía. Todo lo que sabía. Después, la recién recobrada e imprecisa, aun vaga y confusa consciencia del propio ser, desconectada y perdida… hasta que algo… un ruido quebró el solitario silencio de la negrura. Una voz, un susurro ordenando que se pusiera en pie. Memorias que daban sentido a los sonidos. La necesidad de obedecer la demanda, y la torpe respuesta de…¿Un cuerpo? Con el impulso de acatar la petición, la creciente sensación de un soporte físico, y nuevos confusos recuerdos que le informaban de que poseía un cuerpo, sus sentidos, los nombres de todas sus partes y posiciones: brazos y piernas, tronco y cabeza, cabello y ojos…

Abiertos estos, captaron algo…Ver suplió alguna parte su mente, lo que sus ojos hacían era ver. Otro ser, otro ente, un jirón algo más denso en la interminable blancura que le envolvía, se movía en torno a él. Sabía que existía, que era, pero no tenía más que un vago recuerdo de una brillante luz verde y roja. No tenía clara conciencia de qué o quién era. Eso no era relevante. Porque indudablemente existía. **Era.** La Voz, surgiendo del otro ente, murmuró apreciativa:

-Ah… Incluso después de semejante maltrato…¡Cuánto potencial! Es un lamentable desperdicio…

Las palabras evocaron un extraño sentimiento, y algo que tal vez era el recuerdo de un viejo dolor recorrió su ser, estremeciéndolo.

-Sush, mi pequeño. Nadie va a lastimarte.

Una mano, delicada y fría, pero fuerte como el acero, sujetó su barbilla y le hizo alzar la mirada, hasta que pudo ver…los ojos color hielo de La Voz.

-Perfectos ojos…intensos y profundos. Luminosos y de perfecto color. Singularmente…apropiados. Verdes.

**Ojos verdes.** Esas palabras le hicieron recordar…rojo, no…cobrizo, cabello cobrizo y una risa… Frunciendo el ceño, Ojos Verdes miró a La Voz, confuso una vez más. La Voz…su cabello era blanco, con un destello plateado…

-Mi precioso pequeño…ya no importa…Yo voy a hacerte completamente perfecto.

Ojos Verdes sintió como su cuerpo se endurecía, crecía y cincelaba. Era una extraña sensación, en algunos momentos muy desagradable, pero no dolorosa. El dolor había recorrido su cuerpo antes, pero esto no era más que un mero cosquilleo electrizante. Muchas de sus memorias se atenuaron, quedaron casi borradas por la reconstrucción, reducidas a vagas y difusas impresiones sin que ni siquiera tuviese oportunidad de llegar realmente a recordarlas… Cuando La Voz terminó, Ojos Verdes murmuró, mirando con curiosidad el juego de movimientos de sus dedos y manos:

-¿Quién soy?

Con una risa que sonó a tintineo de témpanos helados en una tarde de invierno, La Voz contestó acariciando su mejilla:

-Mi elegido, mi mensajero… mi precioso Azrael.

Azrael repitió mentalmente el nombre y asintió. **Azrael**. Con más firmeza preguntó de nuevo:

-¿Soy Azrael, tu mensajero y elegido OjosVerdes?

Con una nueva risa helada ante la forma en que Azrael había pronunciado ojos verdes, como si fuese un apellido, La Voz contestó:

-Mi precioso Azrael. Ese eres tú.

Azrael parpadeó de nuevo, asimilando y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ante las palabras de aprecio y elogio. Riendo de nuevo, La Voz revoloteó a su alrededor, envuelta en una capa de alguna clase de traslucida blanca gasa, enrollada diestramente en torno a su cuerpo. Y a Azrael no le perturbó en absoluto su propia y total desnudez. Después de todo, no tenía conciencia de ella. Simplemente, aceptaba lo que era. Otro girón de niebla pareció separarse del blanco que les rodeaba, y con curiosidad Azrael le vio condensarse, definirse hasta conformar otro ente, casi idéntico a La Voz, pero de cabellos blancos con reflejos dorados y ojos de intenso color ámbar dorado.

-Has elegido bien hermana mía. Él te servirá bien. Pero necesitará compañía…los humanos no medran bien en soledad.

Cabellos de Plata resopló pero asintió, y girando en torno a Azrael, que aguardaba expectante, murmuró:

-Tienes razón Hermana. A largo plazo un Mensajero feliz y contento será más efectivo y útil…

Con una risa dulce como la brisa de verano sobre una pradera florida, Cabellos de Oro añadió:

-¡Y dos son mejor que uno, Hermana mía!

Mientras las Dos Hermanas giraban en torno a él, una serie de borrosas imágenes comenzaron a formarse en la densa niebla en torno a ellos. Los rostros de una joven de ojos violetas, una mujer de salvaje cabello negro y pesados párpados, y un creciente número de féminas comenzaron a rotar frente a él, mientras Cabellos de Plata murmuraba:

-Puedo darte a quien quieras Azarel, de entre los que han caído esta noche sin necesidad.

Los verdes ojos de Azarel contemplaron impasibles el desfile de imágenes, sin dar ni una muestra de interés. Con una risita tintineante, Cabellos de Oro murmuró:

-Tal vez te interese más mi selección…

Un hombre de cabello castaño con canas y ojos dorados, un chico pelirrojo y pecoso, y otros varones fueron reemplazando a las anteriores imágenes. Los ojos verdes de Azrael miraron con atención, mucha más atención y casi inaudiblemente Cabellos de Plata susurró:

-Por supuesto…

Cuando una nueva imagen se definió, Azrael frunció levemente el ceño. Unas cuantas de las imágenes le habían provocado una difusa sensación en el pecho, como si no pudiese respirar, y una desconcertante irritación en garganta y ojos, aunque no sabía por qué. Otras le dejaban indiferente, no terminaban de tentarle, pero ahora…Esta nueva imagen era diferente, más poderosa y esos ojos…podía sentir la conexión y la tensión en su cuerpo, pero una tensión…agradable. Una que prometía algo más, un secreto oculto en las profundidades de unos casi negros ojos llenos de misterio. Con una risa, Cabellos de Plata exclamó:

-Creo que nuestro Azrael ha elegido…¿estás seguro mi precioso?

Azrael susurró casi inaudiblemente "mío", tendiendo una mano hacia el fantasmal reflejo, un leve rubor subiendo a sus mejillas…y su cuerpo dando cada vez una respuesta positiva más clara. Azrael no sabía que era esta nueva sensación, no tenía idea de que estaba exhibiendo la reacción de su virilidad. Solo sabía que esos ojos negros evocaban muy fuertes emociones…y que su cuerpo quería seguir experimentándolas. Cabellos de Oro rió suavemente y susurró:

-Querida mía, es evidente…

Las otras imágenes se desvanecieron, y Su Compañía se hizo más y más definido, un cuerpo encogido y acurrucado en el suelo blanco. Las Dos Hermanas se afanaron en torno a él, susurrando y moviendo las manos en una delicada danza, hasta que el cuerpo se estremeció. Con movimientos lentos, elegantes y medidos, Compañía se puso en pie, sus insondables ojos negros parpadeando lentamente. Con un olfateo y mientras las Hermanas le susurraban en los oídos, esos ojos se centraron en los suyos. La rabiosa pasión que centelleó en sus profundidades inició una reacción en cadena entre ambos, con sonrojos, aceleración de latidos y respiraciones, además de otras mucho más evidentes. Azrael se lamió codiciosamente los labios mientras el cuerpo de Su Compañía se esculpía, sus ojos enviando una silenciosa pregunta ante el ceño fruncido en disconfort. Sin perder de vista los negros ojos, Azrael escuchó el susurro de Cabello de Oro murmurando:

-Azrael, te presento a Samael, tu compañero. Samael, este es Azrael.

Y dio un paso hacia adelante. Y Samael también, hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, rozándose, olfateando suavemente y mirándose a los ojos, ignorando todo lo demás. Azrael estaba muy complacido, Samael hacia latir su corazón y hervir su sangre de una forma muy agradable. Se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió delicadamente la nariz en la densa cortina de sedoso cabello negro azulado que se desparramaba por sus hombros. Un suave aroma a hierbas impregnaba su melena y Azrael sonrió suavemente. Samael, casi una cabeza más alto que él, olió con cuidado los negros y salvajes rizos que se enroscaban en múltiples tirabuzones. Clavo, canela y algo más…quizás bergamota, en una mezcla sensual. Con un gruñido posesivo, Samael murmuró:

-mío…

Y cerró sus brazos en torno a él. Con un suspiro de pasión y júbilo Azrael respondió roncamente:

-tuyo…

Y devolvió el abrazo, enterrándose entre los brazos de Samael, perfectamente contento de ocultar la cara en el negro cabello, cerca del cuello. Con perfecta indiferencia ante su público, los dos se movieron suavemente, deslizando en curiosa exploración mutua las manos por la piel del otro, para iniciar más tarde un tímido aunque progresivamente apasionado beso. Las manos volaban explorando y descubriendo, mientras bocas y lenguas intercambiaban posiciones en una lucha interminable. Cayeron de rodillas al suelo, sin dejar de besarse, y Azrael se dejó ir hacia atrás, las manos aferradas a los hombros de Samael…

Cuando Samael recobró por segunda vez la consciencia, su agudo olfato le informó de varias cosas. La primera, la presencia de Azrael junto a él. Más bien sobre él, acurrucado a medias sobre su pecho, una pierna entre las suyas. La segunda, el rastro de otros dos olores familiares a cierta distancia. Y tercera, acababa de tener sexo con Azrael. Lo que olía en el aire era el aroma de su esencia y la de Azrael…esa humedad pegajosa entre ambos era el resultado de sus actividades. La noción hizo flotar una sonrisa jactanciosa y satisfecha en sus finos labios, mientras olfateaba de nuevo enterrando la nariz en la curva de su cuello, donde estaba la fresca marca de su mordisco. La sangre de Azrael era realmente deliciosa…y tendría que bastar para contentarle hasta que pudiera volver a tomarle de nuevo.

Azrael despertó momentos después, ante los insistentes lengüetazos a su sensitivo cuello, ladeándolo sin pensamiento consciente para dar mejor acceso a Samael. Gimiendo roncamente al sentir el mordisco, Azrael se aferró de los hombros de Samael, enarcándose y moviéndose contra él. Lamiendo las pequeñas heridas, Samael besó a su dispuesto amante y lo rodó sobre el suelo, preparado a tomarle de nuevo. Un carraspeó le hizo alzar los ojos, y Cabellos de Plata murmuró:

-¿No ha sido suficiente?

-No.

Replicó secamente Samael, alineando su miembro con la entrada de su amante. Con un brusco y poderoso movimiento, se enterró por completo en él, arrancándole un ronco gemido y haciéndole enarcarse bajo él. Azrael estaba más que dispuesto y se retorcía incansable, jadeando y arañándole, apretadas las piernas en torno a él. Samael seguía moviéndose, respondiendo y embistiendo con fervor, gimiendo su nombre. Suplicando por más sin vergüenza, Azrael aulló roncamente y Samael trató de complacerle. Más profundo, más rápido, más duro…pronto fue demasiado para Azrael, que gritando y retorciéndose se corrió violentamente, mordiéndole y atenazando su miembro con sus músculos y forzándole a seguirle pocos después. Jadeando, notando aflojarse poco a poco su erección hasta resbalar de su acople, Samael dejó ir un suspiro más que satisfecho. Desde luego no iba a cansarse nunca de tener sexo con Azrael, eso era seguro. Los ambiguos recuerdos que tenía no podían compararse…

Por su parte Azrael trataba de recobrar el aliento, notando como poco a poco su cuerpo regresaba de ese fantástico estado de laxitud que el sexo con Samael inducía. Los difusos recuerdos de sus propias experiencias al masturbarse no eran nada comparados con la intensidad que Samael provocaba en él. Sus labios se curvaron en un semisonrisa, Cabellos de Oro era sabia, desde luego que necesitaba a Samael…quería sentir esto una y otra vez…

Los ojos de los dos amantes conectaron y ambos supieron que estaba pensando el otro. Azrael se sintió por primera vez enamorado y Samael le besó suavemente, dejándole saber que era correspondido. Era bueno amar y ser amado. Era bueno. Y eso bastaba.

Cuando las Dos Hermanas volvieron a aparecer, Samael decidió que de momento, podía dedicarles un poco de su atención. Aunque Azrael siguiese mordisqueándole el cuello. Resignado, el ojiverde suspiró y se dispuso a escuchar, ya que Samael estaba ignorándole…al menos la mayor parte de él…Sin soltarle y apretándose a su costado, Azrael miró a las Dos Hermanas. Y escuchó con toda la atención que pudo.

Aurora y Ocaso les informaron de su nueva misión. A cambio de volver de nuevo al plano de los vivos, sanos, mejorados y juntos, las hermanas querían que se encargasen de los que quebrantan las reglas de la Vida y la Muerte. Que destruyesen a los que hacían trampas para burlar a la muerte, y que ayudasen a algunos de aquellos a los que aun no les había llegado la hora.

Los dos escucharon muy serios las largas explicaciones de las Guardianas de la Puerta entre ambos mundos. Aurora elegía las almas que debían regresar, y las ayudaba a entrar en sus nuevos cuerpos. Y Ocaso recogía las almas de los moribundos, ayudándolas a retornar al plano espiritual para una nueva regeneración. Aurora regia todos los nacimientos, y Ocaso las muertes naturales. Aunque recogía todas las almas, no estaba en su poder designar accidentes, catástrofes o batallas.

Azrael miró a Samael. Los ojos verdes relucían con determinación, y Samael asintió suavemente. Lo harían. Los vagos recuerdos de batallas pasadas, de antiguos enemigos derrotados acudieron a sus mentes y supieron que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a quienes se creían superiores, inmunes a la muerte. Aurora sacó una varita casi blanca, de forma espiralada con una filigrana dorada embebida y la puso en manos de Samael que alzó una negra ceja en muda pregunta.

-Esta varita tiene enormes poderes curativos, y te ayudará a restituir a aquellos a los que no les ha llegado la hora. Si es preciso, tu compañero también puede empuñarla, aunque solo tú eres su verdadero dueño. Nunca la uses contra alguien, a menos que estés defendiendo tu vida o la de Azrael porque irías en contra de su naturaleza. Úsala sabiamente y sin ser evidente.

Ocaso chascó los dedos y una varita delgada y oscura, de madera de sauco, se materializó entre sus manos. Con un gesto, Ocaso se arrancó unos cabellos y los enroscó apretadamente en la madera, hasta que una espiral plateada se fusionó a la varita original, alterando su forma hasta hacerla similar a la Samael:

-Esta varita es muy poderosa e imbatible cuando la empuñes en legítimo y justo duelo…y tú eres su verdadero dueño. Su único dueño, aunque Samael puede usarla también. No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, Azrael. Nadie podrá arrebatártela, jamás. Y si por casualidad te la robasen, volverá a tu mano. Sin falta.

Con un suspiro, Ocaso añadió:

-En otra época, entregue algunos otros obsequios a tus ancestros, pero creo que ya es hora de volver a recogerlos. Las varitas serán suficientes.

Azrael se encogió levemente de hombros y Samael apretó la mandíbula con firmeza. Aurora puso en su mano dos llaves doradas, unidas a sendas cadenas y Ocaso chasqueó los dedos para cubrirles en ropas y calzado – altas botas negras de cuero, pantalones y cazadora de suave ante color antracita, sobre camisas de seda blanca y largas capas negras con capucha – mientras su hermana murmuraba:

-Gringotts guarda todo lo que podáis necesitar: dinero, joyas, libros y los títulos de algunas propiedades. Os proporcionaran un reporte de inversiones y rentas de las mismas.

Ocaso añadió, indicando con un gesto una arcada, una puerta que acababa de materializarse en la blancura infinita que les rodeaba:

-Ahora debéis cruzar al otro lado…cuando tengamos nuevas misiones para vosotros, os los haremos saber.

Sin vacilar, los dos se encaminaron con paso firme hacia el arco, sin vacilaciones, escuchando las últimas palabras de las hermanas:

-Creo que dentro de un par de meses, deberíais planear un viajecito a los Estados Unidos…concretamente a Forks…

-Allí vive un curioso aquelarre de vampiros vegetarianos, los Cullen y también una tribu de metamorfos…están en un pequeño aprieto…Los Vulturi han ido demasiado lejos esta vez…

Azrael y Samael se cogieron de la mano y cruzaron con confianza el amplio umbral señalado por el arco de piedra, sin mirar atrás.


End file.
